gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:Błędy we wszystkich produkcjach serii
*Witam ! Zakładam nowy temat: Błędy we wszystkich produkcjach serii. Ma on dotyczyć wszystkich ciekawych "errorów", jakie przytrafiły się użytkownikom tej Wiki. Od razu ostrzegam, żeby nie pisać bzdur typu: A jA wIdŹałeM UfOO w GTa ! Takie rzeczy, to tylko w Erze, a nie tutaj ;P Ja zacznę pierwszy, a dokładniej podam link (ten filmik i kanał należą do mnie, nie jest to żadna próba "podpieprzenia" komuś znaleziska !!!):Gimme your all money! 16:48, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSw-eOzeHhs *Bez żadnych modów, stało się to po niepomyślnym zakończeniu misji Kurier w Vice City (trupy chyba nie umieją latać ;P) Texel 15:29, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) *Ciekawe, ciekawe... A czy to przydarzyło Ci się, czy gdzieś widzałeś ? Co do tematu: ja kiedyś byłem świadkiem okrutnego potraktowania funkcjonariusza S.W.A.T. :P Helikopter, za pomocą którego miał się spuścić na ziemię, po lince, odleciał samoczynnie (to się czasem zdarza, taki bug), a delikwent spadł i prawdopodobnie zmarł. A oto ta smutna chwila, screen wrzuciłem na Imageshack:Gimme your all money! 16:48, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) http://img143.imageshack.us/i/gtavcbd78.png/ *Dodam jeszcze,że przed chwilą uśmierciłem 8 policjantów (na pierwszym stopniu złej sławy, zabijałem ich po kolei) w GTA III, wykorzystując ich niezdolność do skoków nad przepaścią :P Pospadali do wody, gdy ja przeskakiwałem nad wodą :)Gimme your all money! 16:48, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) *Przed chwilą w czasie wojny gangów między Kartelem a Yakuzą w GTA 3, paru członków Yakuzy zaczęło się nawzajem mordować :P (strzelali do siebie i bili się między sobą).Gimme your all money! 09:15, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) *Dwa błędy - kobieta chodząca "w plaży" podczas misji sanitariusza (http://img180.imageshack.us/i/bmaweorr.jpg/) i ciekawy wynik w misji High Dive w The Ballad of Gay Tony (http://img265.imageshack.us/i/bmmzgauq.jpg/). Texel 09:31, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) *Lojalnie uprzedzam: nie wiem co to jest, ale przydarzyło mi się to w czasie rozgrywki w Grand Theft Auto III: http://img717.imageshack.us/i/gta3bd.png/ Gimme your all money! 09:58, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) *http://img20.imageshack.us/i/nowyobrazmapabitowajs.png/ koleś biegnie na motorze..a co ciekawsze nie goni mnie pomiomo że mam gwiazdkę! *http://img718.imageshack.us/i/gta1squadcarsinlove.png/ Tego jeszcze nie było :PGimme your all money! 11:38, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) *http://img203.imageshack.us/i/bmounwkp.jpg/ Zdarzyło się to podczas robienia gry na 100% (nie udało się) - respekt na maksa ;P Texel 11:43, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) **Mnie to akurat nie dziwi - ta sytuacja przytrafia mi się bardzo często, gdy przejmę jakiś teren tudzież wykonam coś innego, co spowoduje podniesienie się respektu podczas, gdy mam już go na 100%. tomta1 [✉] 16:28, lip 21,2010 (UTC) *http://img18.imageshack.us/f/gta3bd90.png/ Wielki Event Żuli w tunelu pod Saint Mark's. Zrobiłem to podstawiając Bobcata i wchodząc mu na dach, później skacząc mu na pakę. Wtedy nowi bezdomni się spawnują. Po wejściu ponownym na dach, podchodzą do muru :PGimme your all money! 13:02, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) *http://img690.imageshack.us/i/ludziesitopivc.jpg/ Wystarczy jeden strzał aby zobaczyć taki widok. Tak ludzie reagują na strzał z broni palnej, na tym molo. Ze strachu uciekają gdzie popadnie, nawet do wody. Wcześniej gonił mnie policjant, ja zrobiłem zwód i wtedy skończył on tak jak inni. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 18:34, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) *Przed chwilą zdarzyło mi się takie coś: http://img15.imageshack.us/i/gtavc5349.jpg/. Pasażer na gapę :D A więc jechałem jakimś samochodem i chciałem zmienić go na motor. Jechał właśnie PCJ-600, no to uderzyłem w niego i kierowca spadł z motoru. Kiedy chciałem usiąść za sterami, w tym samym czasie ten (były) kierowca też wsiadał na motor i wsiedliśmy jednocześnie. I co z tego wynikło? A no to, że ja siadłem za kierownicę, a on jako pasażer. Potem wstawiłem motocykl do garażu, a ten gostek nie zsiadł :D Odszedłem, garaż się zamknął, podszedłem znowu, garaż się otworzył a jego tam nie było. Wsiąkł jak kamfora :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 12:08, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) *Błędem, który mnie mocno zirytował, jest brak pasażerów w misji taksówkarskiej w GTA San Andreas. Raz mi się zdarzyło, że jeździłem po miastach, wsiach i bezdrożach, a i tak nikt nie był chętny, by wejść do mojej taryfy. No i aby przejść grę na 100% musiałem zaczynać od nowa (wtedy w fabule byłem w San Fierro i miałem zrobione wszystkie misje i zadania poboczne, które się dało zrobić, oprócz taksówkarskiej). tomta1 [✉] 16:28, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) *Tak sobie zwiedzałem posterunek policji w San Fierro i zobaczyłem to:http://download.gtasite.biz/mirror1/arty/sabugi/bug4.jpg. Jasiu30049 20:23 21, lip 2010 *Jasiu, ja widzę tylko Not Extended... A w temacie: [http://img80.imageshack.us/f/gta3bd96.png/|Tzw. Tzw. zmoro-potworo.]Gimme your all money! 18:41, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) *W tej chwili gram w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. A gra... zrekrutowała mi prostytutkę ! Chodzi za mną wszędzie. Nakrecę film i wrzucę go na YT, tedy to go zobaczycie :PGimme your all money! 14:03, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) *A oto ten film: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQF6Fgxy3fk *Właśnie przed chwilą odkryłem... Agresywną staruszkę! I to z zakupami. Szła sobie ulicą, (i co ciekawe) a gdy obok niej przechodziły prostytutki, to je biła (torbami :D). Gdy ja tak się temu przypatrzyłem i podszedłem, przyłożyła i mnie :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 15:04, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *A w jakiej to grze było ? Będac w temacie, ja widziałem kiedyś gliniarza w GTA III, który zabił mężczyznę, z którym to wdał się w bójkę. Podobnie było w GTA: Vice City. Tam policjant bił kobietę, która w misji Draka z teczką, pyta się naszego celu, o godzinę. Co ciekawe, nie dostałem za pomoc mu 50$, przyznawanych za pobicie złodzieja :P Tylko 1 stopień poszukiwań :(( Gimme your all money! 16:55, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *Hehe... No dobra to było w GTA III :) A w ogóle (nie udało mi się sfotografować :( kiedyś jechałem na moście Island Bridge, na Starfish. A tam w most wtopił się Cheetah. I nie mógł jechać, zapchał drogę :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 18:22, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *Eee, ja sam często takie numery odwalam :P Gimme your all money! 18:43, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *Tego jeszcze nie było! Zaatakował mnie koleś z mego gangu w VC! Mam 100% i mogę brać kolesi z gangu, z willi. Wziąłem trzech, dwóch się zgubiło, został jeden. Poleciałem z nim do studia filmowego. Jak wiadomo, gdy ktoś wtedy atakuje mnie lub jego, no to on się wkurzy i zacznie strzelać do atakującego. Zapisałem grę, a po zapisie, już za mną nie chodził. Ale, że została, jeszcze u niego funkcja atakowania wrogów, to gdy go postrzeliłem, zaatakował mnie :( Musiałem go zabić >:) Ten temat, nigdy się nie skończy. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:54, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) *Mam screena: http://img130.imageshack.us/i/gtavc875452.jpg/ *Jak ja uwielbiam tych bałwanów pedów :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih8OmCvkWsw Gimme your all money! 18:37, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) *Tu kolejny błąd: http://img811.imageshack.us/i/gtavcbd99.png/ Moim zdaniem takie zgromadzenie jest dziwne...Gimme your all money! 18:46, lip 29, 2010 (UTC)